


The Fire Burns Just as Bright

by WriterWolfe618



Series: The Cold Remains the Same [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys Endgame, R Plus L Equals J, Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWolfe618/pseuds/WriterWolfe618
Summary: The White Wolf has bathed Westeros in blood as his thirst for Vengeance and Justice remains unchecked, as the Dragon Queen arrives on Dragonstone intent on bringing her enemies the fires of her dragons. Can Westeros survive their combined wrath, or could their fire and blood be the one thing that can save the world from the upcoming cold darkness that lies in wait Beyond the Wall?-Story is has been closed up, and is no longer being worked on. See Chapter 3 for outline of where the story would have gone.





	1. Dragonstone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Thank you very much to everyone who waited patiently for this to come out, and thank you to everyone who impatiently waited for this to come out. It kept me going with the plotting and everything. I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but in the meantime please enjoy!

BARRISTAN

"A word before you depart with the Queen for the beach. It concerns the man awaiting her."

Like always, the slippery voice of the Spider grated on the old knight's ears, but he paused in getting on the boat. He saw the Queen pause as well, turning so that she too could hear the master of whispers speak to her Kingsguard.

"If half of the rumors I have begun to hear about this Jon Stark are true, then he will either turn out to be our Queen's most effective ally, or her worst enemy. Regardless of that, he is to be considered highly dangerous, and I would treat him with extreme caution."

Barristan nodded, but it was Daenerys who spoke up,

"What have you heard about this King in the North?"

Varys turned to face the Queen, his expression serious.

"In only a matter of a few months he led a brutal and ruthless campaign against the Boltons in the North, utterly wiping out not only their family home, but coldly killing Ramsay Bolton by archers during a meeting. There are rumors that it was his men, and the king himself, that led the attack on the Twins that left that castle burning, and every male Frey dead outside the walls, as well as the disspearence of Jaime Lannister."

"Jaime's missing?" interrupted Tyrion, the first thing he had spoken since Grey Worm had listed the titles of the man awaiting him.

"One of the first things that I did confirm was that your brother has indeed gone missing, and was last seen at the Twins. He is either dead by the northerners, or their prisoner."

Tyrion gave a dark scowl, and Barristan could see his gaze flicker over to the young Arya Stark, who was still standing at Daenerys' side, though her gaze was on the beach. The Queen's voice drew her out of her trance,

"Well Arya, do you think your brother means me harm?"

The young Stark girl scoffed at that,

"He's too good for that, he was always too good. Seems to me like he's done most of the work for you, getting four of the seven kingdoms."

"Regardless of your feelings for your brother, Lady Arya, I do not believe that the Queen should meet with him. Perhaps I should go talk with Snow first, as the Queen's Hand."

The Queen shook her head once, increasing the scowl on Tyrion's face.

"I've not named you as my Hand, Lord Tyrion, at least not yet. I see no harm in meeting a man who is waiting for me, and Arya does have a point. I also believe that he called himself Jon Stark, not Snow."

"That boy's nothing more than a bastard."

The thin blade that the Stark girl held at her waist was suddenly pressed against Tyrion's neck in an instant.

"Say that about my brother one more time, and you can swim to Dragonstone from here, dwarf."

It was Quaithe who stepped forward, her mask firmly in place as usual. Barristan did not trust the woman at all, but for some reason Daenerys did. He wondered what the masked woman had shown or told the Queen all those months ago in Meereen when she asked a private audience of her, but whatever it was seemed to have gained the Queen's trust. Her hand pressed on the young Stark's hand, moving her traveling companion's hand and blade from Lord Tyrion as she spoke in her soothing voice,

"It would appear to me that our Queen would benefit greatly from an alliance with this Jon Stark. After all, even in Essos we have heard of the animosity between your two houses. Were you to help bridge the gap and rejoin the dragons and wolves, would it not send a powerful message to Cersei and the rest of the Realm?"

It was that thought that consumed Barristan's mind as their smaller boats rowed their way to the shore. He could see a small party waiting for them, with a man standing next to a large pile of white stones. As they drew closer, Barristan gasped in shock as the white stones began to move and from them emerged a large white wolf, it's shoulders reaching the man's elbow. No wolf could ever reach that size, could that possibly be,

"By the Seven, is that his direwolf?" exclaimed Tyrion softly.

Barristan noticed the Queen's attention was immediately drawn to the beast at the side of the king. He had stood guard while she and the Lady Arya had spent hours talking with Missandei and the others. One of the stories that Daenerys had loved to hear about was Arya speaking of the family of Direwolves that the Starks had found. She had been even more impressed when Theon Greyjoy had confessed that it was Jon himself who pleaded for their lives when they found them. Barristan began to inspect the men, and women, around the King in the North. He quickly recognized a few of the Northern banners such as the Manderlys, Umbers, Glovers, and even Mormonts as well. The banner of House Royce of the Vale was there as well, and a Tully flag too. No banners from the Westerlands flew. Perhaps his conquest was not yet complete? Either way it was an intimidating site, though he was confident that the Queen would not be affected. He could also tell that there wasn't anything directly hostile in the eyes of the northerners, a fact that surprised him. The few men of the North that he had met had always scowled at the mere mention of dragons, and to see them avert their gaze with only a hint of a frown was very confusing. The King himself seemed to have eyes only for the Queen, his face opening in shock for a moment as he took in her features, and as Barristan turned to help her out of the boat, he saw that she too was struck still and gazing at the man.

"Your Grace?"

For a long moment no one said anything as the two monarchs seemed to stare at each other with impossible recognition displayed on their faces, but quickly they both mastered their expressions as they began to slowly make their way towards each other. The silent and reverent moment was lost when the great white wolf bounded between the two and began to sniff all over the Queen before barking energetically and running around her. Barristan and Grey Worm both stepped forward, hands on their weapons when Jon Stark took a few steps towards his direwolf, his gloved hands pulling the large beast back. He spoke in a low and gruff voice, but something about the tone of it struck a cord in the memories of Barristan.

"Down Ghost, you're scaring the Queen."

The Queen gave a light chuckle,

"I can assure you, your Grace, that it would take far more than a single direwolf to scare me."

As Jon Stark turned his head up to face the Queen, Barristan was once more struck with a distant memory. He looked so familiar for some reason. He internally shrugged off the thought as the rest of the Queen's advisors stepped off the boat, but he couldn't see the lady Arya among them. His gaze was redirected towards the two monarchs as they shook hands, and the king spoke once more,

"Queen Daenerys, welcome home. Dragonstone is yours."

Most everyone's eyebrows raised at that, the Queen being no exception.

"I thank you, though I must ask why you are here and welcoming me, and not to mention just handing the castle over to me."

Jon Stark gave a slight smile before shrugging his shoulders.

"Dragonstone has always belonged to House Targaryen, and as a Stark I have no claim to it. My men and I were here looking for something on the island, and have been here for a few weeks."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He gave a short nod before looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Perhaps we could take this conversation inside, your Grace? I had my men inspect the castle when we learned of your arrival a week ago, and they have assured me that it is safe."

Before the Queen could nod, Barristan could do nothing but watch as Tyrion moved forward, glaring up at Jon.

"I think you should tell your rightful Queen exactly what you've been doing on her island. She should know whatever it is that is rightfully hers that you have taken."

A dark grin spread over Jon's face, his eyes going cold as he looked down.

"I will speak to Queen Daenerys about what I found on her island. As for taking things that rightfully belong to others, well no one was here to defend it, not that they would defend the thing I was looking for. And in the case of Casterly Rock, since that is obviously what you really want to talk about, no one was able to defend it well enough. If you want it back so badly Tyrion, you can have it. I personally have no use for a ruined pile of rubble."

"What did you just say?" growled Tyrion.

"After I took Casterly Rock, which fell in less than a week, I spent the next month or so tearing each and every stone in it's walls down. We took everything of value from the castle first, and most of the stone and men that surrendered has gone North to either rebuild Moat Cailin or the castles on the Wall. After I took everything that we could take, we burnt the rest. The smoke made its way to Oldtown apparently."

"How in the name of the Seven did you take Casterly Rock in less than a week?"

"I had help from the inside, as well as the insightful knowledge from your brother Jaime, who was eager to talk. Eventually."

If looks could kill, Tyrion would be a kingslayer twice over. For a moment it seemed like the young Lannister was content to glare at the northern king, but then he opened his mouth as the man turned to face Daenerys.

"Then it is a good thing we have your sister."

At once there was a flash of white as Ghost lunged forward and crashed into Tyrion, pinning him to the ground. Men on both sides drew their blades as Jon advanced towards the Lannister, with a look of pure rage and murder. It was only when Daenerys placed herself in between the two, her hands pushing against Jon's chest that he slowed down and looked at her. To her credit, she didn't flinch at his gaze, but Barristan believed her to be standing far too close, and frowned when she didn't take a step back.

"Your sister Arya has been a guest of mine for many months, and is a good friend of mine. In no way shape or form is she a hostage, nor would she ever be. I am certain she is eager to meet you, and is waiting on our ship out in the bay."

"The last anyone heard of her, she was in King's Landing when my, when Lord Stark was executed. How did she end up with you."

It was Quaithe who stepped forward, placing a hand on the young King's shoulder.

"Your sister managed to find herself in the Free City of Braavos, where she hid for a time. Danger found her there, and she continued running eastward, where she and I met up in Volantis, and we both journeyed to Meereen together."

Jon nodded at that, before taking a few deep breaths. He didn't call Ghost off of Tyrion, but the direwolf moved away all the same, leaving the dwarf gasping in pain as he clutched his sides and chest. 

"For that, and that alone, so long as I am King, you will never touch an inch of Westerland soil Tyrion. On every heart tree there is, I swear it. Now I want to see my sister, and I want to see her now."

It was Daenerys who responded, finally taking a step back.

"She is still on the ship. I will have someone go back to get her. In fact, why don't you do that Tyrion, and make sure to ask the rest of my council to come to shore. You however are to stay on the ships until further notice."

"How am I to advise you then?"

"I've no wish to hear your advice right now, especially if it entails threatening a friend of mine."

No one spoke as Tyrion pushed himself up from the ground with a wince as he limped away towards the boats. Eventually Varys stepped forward and softly whispered into the Queen's ear, who nodded in return as she faced Jon Stark once more. However before she could speak up, there was a loud roar from the sky, followed by two echoing ones. All three of the Queen's dragons flew out of the clouds and landed on the nearby sand, the impact of their wings carrying the sand all across the ground. The black dread reborn perched above his younger brothers on the cliffside, viewing those below him with little interest. The green dragon named for the Prince that Barristan once fought for was eagerly sniffing the air, as was its other brother. It was the white dragon that stopped in its tracks as it appeared to catch the scent of something in the air. Everyone in both groups had begun to slowly back away, but when the Queen and Jon Stark moved, Viserion's head whipped towards them, though it appeared that the dragon's gaze was upon the Northern king. That suspicion was confirmed when Viserion crossed the beach in a few eager bounds and struck his head forward, sniffing up and down the Stark king like Ghost had just done with his Queen. The dragon even roared up into the sky when it had done so, before pushing his head back into the chest of the man before him, nearly knocking him to the ground. After a moment, the Queen's amazed voice called out softly,

"He wants you to pet him, Jon Stark."

He looked over at the Queen incredulously, shocked that she would even suggest such a thing. But she had eyes only for Jon Stark, though his attention was solely on the dragon before him. Who was this man?

DAENERYS

The rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms walked silently through her childhood home, her mind wandered once more to the silent and brooding King who was her guest. He was her shadowy lover, the one who had been visiting her nearly every night in that dream of hers, she was sure of it. Daenerys was also almost certain that he had recognized her as well. Was the dream some sort of premonition of a future that had yet to pass? Her dreams had come true before, could this not be one like those too? She wondered if she could ask Shiera these questions, and whether her riddles of an answer would yield results. It had been quite the shock to see Quaithe remove her mask to reveal the silver hair and familiar features of her family that night in Meereen, but since then she had gained the confidence of the Queen. While her advice could be cryptic, Daenerys knew that unlike her other advisors, she never had to wonder if the result of listening to Shiera would bring harm upon her. Her thoughts eventually brought her to a room filled with bookshelves and a large desk, with a simple bed in it. She turned to Ser Barristan with a questioning look upon seeing the large dragon motif carved into the floor.

"This was the room that belonged to your brother Prince Rhaegar, your Grace."

"It would appear that someone has been in this room recently. A servant perhaps?"

Her knight nodded once, and they continued on their way to the council chambers. Unfortunately for her, the way brought them into the path of Ser Andrew Estermont. The tall knight gave a short and terse bow and began to walk side by side with her, assuming much already, and then he opened his mouth.

"Have you considered changing your mind about the proposal I have offered you, your Grace. It would be a wise move."

Daenerys could not help herself from scoffing as she stopped suddenly, causing the Stormlander to halt in his steps. She waited until his eyes were on hers as she began to speak.

"The answer to that question will always be no, Ser Andrew. No matter how many ways you spin it, I will not be marrying my cousin Edric to rebuild the gaps between our Houses. It is the Baratheons that owe me a debt of fire and blood if you would recall your history. Fortunately for your ward's case, I do find children innocent for the sins of their fathers. He will gain Storm's End, and his fathers name, so long as he can give me the Stormlands and their perpetual fealty. That is the agreement we shook hands upon in Lys four months ago."

For some reason the man decided to continue to talk,

"But with these dead men that King Jon has shown us but an hour ago, would it not be more prudent to secure your claim? There are many a lord and lady who do not look kindly upon your name, but remember Edric's sire with fond memory."

"Do these fond memories include the times when he laughed at the corpses of my good sister and niece and nephew? Or perhaps when he slew my older brother and forced Viserys and I into a life of exile? Maybe it was the past twenty years when he seemed to do nothing but attempt to drink and whore himself into the grave. You should be thanking your Seven and even the Old Gods of the North that I have even agreed to legitimize my cousin and allow the Baratheon name to continue. I have no reason to do so save for the blood that Edric Storm and I share."

Finally the knight looked away, his cheeks red with either anger or embarrassment. Daenerys voice was softer, but no less sharp.

"Inform my cousin that I wish his presence at our council meeting, and yours far from it."

His jaw clenched for a moment but he bowed and nodded before walking away. Daenerys did not turn from him until he vanished from sight. She would need to keep an eye on that one. His loyalty was clearly to the Baratheon name, and only that. It had been Shiera's suggestion that they stop in Lys on their way over, though it was Arya that had been the one to find Edric and the others. A few days of terse negotiations had followed, before the accord had been struck, and they continued on their way together. Edric was a young boy of sixteen, with his looks clearly favoring the Usurpers save for his ears. He was a good person though, and loyal, thanks to her promise of giving him Storm's End. It had been his home until knights loyal to his Uncle had taken him away to Essos once Cersei had gone on a rampage of killing his half siblings. Keeping him safe and promising him the castle of his ancestors would be a smart way of securing the Stormlands. Suddenly all thoughts of the Baratheons were driven from her mind as she turned the corner to see Jon Stark on his knees with a knife wielded by Arya at his throat.

"You're lying. My brother had brown eyes not grey!"

"Arya it's me, I swear it!" said Jon, his eyes only on his little sister, "When we were children, I hid in the crypts and covered myself in flour and waited for Robb to bring you and Sansa down there with Bran as well. Sansa didn't speak to any of us for a week after I scared her. I gave you that sword the day you left for King's Landing and I to the Wall."

The knife faltered for a moment, and Jon pressed on,

"When you were young, you snuck into my room, worried that you were a bastard like me because we looked alike and not like your mother. I snuck into the library and found that book of lineages, and proved you looked just like a Stark."

"But your eyes, why have they changed?"

Dany took a step back, not wanting to intrude on this private moment, but not nearly enough to not hear the confusing words that came out of the Northern King's mouth.

"When I let the Free Folk south of the Wall, there were men of in the Watch that didn't agree with what I did, so they led a mutiny against me, one that succeeded. They killed me Arya, until a Red Priestess brought me back."

He was the one that came back? When Daenerys had stopped in Volantis, Kinvara had mentioned that one of her apprentices had performed great miracles in Westeros, including bringing someone back from the jaws of death. Arya had said that that was some knight in the Riverlands, but could it be someone else? At Arya's gasp around the corner, she peeked her head around, embarrassingly aware of how unqueenly she seemed, but unable to care. The sight of Jon Stark's muscular but scarred chest ripped out any coherent thoughts from her mind as he pulled his shirt up. He just as quickly pulled it down and began to speak softly once more,

"Melisandre said that something about me being dead for over a day caused my eyes to change color, but she wasn't sure why. It honestly hasn't been something I've been thinking too hard about."

That seemed to be enough for Daenerys' new friend, for she watched as Arya quickly put her dagger away and said quietly,

"I've missed you big brother."

Jon immediately responded by pulling his sister into a big hug, and Daenerys had to look away and compose herself. Viserys had never hugged her like that before, like he had actually cared for her. She was happy for them both though. So many nights Arya had talked of her favorite brother as they sailed from Meereen to Westeros, of all the ways they had played together and everything he had done for her. Equal feelings of jealousy and longing had conflicted the Queen's mind as she had thought of her friends brother. But now she knew that this Jon was also her shadowy lover, the one who seemed to know her body so well in that world of dreams. She wondered if she could postpone this formal meeting in order to discuss a far less formal meeting with Jon, but knew she couldn't just yet. She turned to Ser Barristan and motioned for him to follow her down a different path to the Painted Table, giving the two siblings time to reunite.

A short time later found all of Daenerys' allies staring at the King in the North in shock once more. It was Varys who responded first, his tone disbelieving and cautious.

"You have a spy in King's Landing."

Jon looked over to her spymaster, smirking as he answered.

"I have many spies in King's Landing. How else was I to know about if Cersei was going to send men up the Kingsroad?"

"Fine, you seem to have more sense than your father did," answered Olenna Tyrell, "But what is this about seeing Lords from the Reach speaking with Cersei."

Jon first looked to her, seeming to ask her permission to continue. At her nod, he pulled out a scroll with a broken Lannister seal upon it.

"We intercepted this coming from King's Landing on it's original destination to Braavos. We were able to send a different message on the bird, but the original one seemed to be Cersei wanting to open a dialogue with the Iron Bank and the Golden Company specifically."

"Robert Baratheon drove this country into debt, there is nothing in the treasury to interest the Iron Bank. Unless she was able to take the mines back in the Westerlands."

"Those are empty," said Jon to the surprise of everyone before he continued, "And I don't think that's where she's planning on getting the gold. Lord Randyll Tarly and his son were there, and he shook hands with Cersei and thanked her when she called him Warden."

"So the Lion bitch intends to take the gold from Highgarden?" asked Ellaria.

Daenerys and Olenna exchanged a worried look. They both knew who was hiding safe in Highgarden, and Daenerys knew that if that person was harmed, any chance of Olenna helping her would be lost. She pulled away from that thought as Jon continued speaking as he moved pieces along the table.

"Fortunately Cersei has given most of her remaining soldiers to march with Tarly as they head towards Highgarden, leaving King's Landing unprotected, which we should take advantage of."

"We? Why the fuck do you care?" asked Yara.

Daenerys supposed the glare from her master of ships was somewhat reasonable. When Theon Greyjoy had arrived on the beach that morning, Jon had almost killed him. The man was still being tended to by the maester, and Yara had wanted to attack Jon for striking her brother, but Daenerys wouldn't allow it. Secretly, after hearing what Theon had done to the Starks, she believed he had gotten off easy. She looked up to the silent room as Jon continued to stare coldly at Yara before she looked away.

"As I showed you all but a few hours ago, the White Walkers are real. You all saw that dead man in the throne room, how nothing seemed to stop it. There are easily over one hundred thousand of those beyond the Wall, probably more. Now as much as I would like to get everyone to the Wall, I am well aware that we can't fight a war on two fronts. This war can be won in a week or maybe even less."

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

"Simple. I can get Cersei to meet me outside the walls of the city by telling her that I'll trade her brother for a more lasting peace, maybe even a treaty. While she's distracted, you can take the city, and I can kill her."

No one spoke for a moment until Arya frowned and looked over at her brother.

"Father would never approve of something like this."

It was like a light had gone on behind his eyes as he turned towards his sister, a fiery light that stirred at Daenerys' memory for some reason.

"I don't give a damn if Lord Stark would approve of this, little sister, because he's dead. He's dead because he didn't have the stomach to do something like this, and would rather hide behind his pathetic honor than do what was right, what was needed. His honor got him killed, forced you on the run, and Sansa to be a prisoner. We lost everything because he decided honor was more important. I will not make the same mistakes he did. My personal honor is not more important than the lives of the people, and I will gladly tarnish that if it means protecting them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm certain that you have other things you wish to speak about with your advisers. When a plan is made to take the capitol, please let me know so that I may lend my soldiers in aid. Until then I have dragonglass to mine."

As he began to walk out the room, his retinue and direwolf following, Daenerys found herself calling out,

"I will see you tonight to speak of the terms of our alliance over dinner, King Jon."

He paused in the doorway and turned slightly to face her. The way the shadows hit his face confirmed without a doubt that he was the shadowy lover. His eyes seemed to darken in recognition and he gave a short nod.

"I look forward to it, your Grace. We have much to discuss."

JON

He wasn't exactly sure how he found himself delving his tongue into his Aunt's mouth, his hands pulling her into his lap and hers grasping his hair. They had started off with a proper dinner between the two of them, and Jon had been careful to keep his feelings below the surface. He had recognized her almost immediately on the beach earlier this morning as the woman of his dreams, and it almost seemed like she recognized him too. They had been talking about Daenys the Dreamer, he was certain of it, before she mentioned something about having prophetic dreams too. He had asked her if any of the dreams had to do with a boat, and then the next second they had been practically jumping on each other. However, this wasn't what he had planned on doing, though he wasn't complaining, when he had agreed to this dinner, and it was with great reluctance that he pulled her away from his neck, the two of them breathing heavily. 

"Before we continue, if you wish to that is, there is something I need to tell you."

He could hear her groan in displeasure, her body shifting in his lap till he groaned in frustration as well.

"Are you sure this cannot wait till afterwards?"

"As much as I would like to continue this and forget about what I have to tell you, I cannot. This is important, it's about your brother, Rhaegar."

She frowned, but slowly pushed herself off his chair and sat back down on hers, arms folded in impatience. Jon staggered to his feet, willing his blood to return to his brain before making his way over to the chest of belongings he had brought up with him. After burning Casterly Rock and taking Lannisport, he had decided to stop by Oldtown and pick up his friend Sam, who turned out to be holding a very interesting journal of a High Septon. It was that book that he handed to Daenerys, a thin ribbon helping him open up to the passage. As she read, he could see the moment her eyes touched the words that had proved his legitimacy, as well as shattering the lie that was Robert's Rebellion.

"They were married?"

Jon nodded slowly before he responded in a low whisper,

"Not only were they married, but they also had a son."

Daenerys looked up in shock and almost hope in her eyes, though that was soon tempered with suspicion and worry.

"You know where he is then."

Jon nodded once,

"I know exactly where he is."

She stood up, her hands still holding onto the journal as she made her way to the window, the fireplace casting shadows on her side and back. After a moment she spoke softly,

"Where has he been? What is he doing right now? What does he want?"

"Honestly all your nephew wants to do right now is throw you on that bed and spend the night between your thighs, but we can keep talking if you want, Aunt."

Equal parts lust and anger met his gaze as she spun around to face him, her eyes narrowing in disbelief for but a moment. Jon stood up as well, though he kept his distance.

"Apparently my Uncle found my mother and I as she bled out on the birthing bed and promised to protect me. Of course, his idea of protecting was letting me be treated like shit and then shoving me off to the Wall when it was convienent, but I'll not complain or whine about my life."

"Why are you telling me this? Is this part of your plan to take the throne?"

It was Jon's turn to frown.

"I don't need the Iron Throne. If I did, I would already be sitting on it. All it would take was sending copies of that book out to Westeros, and I would have dozens and dozens of Houses swearing their fealty to me."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because it would put you in harm's way, Daenerys. I'm not a fool. All it would take is one Lord trying to prove his loyalty to me by killing you, in his mind he'd be removing a threat from my reign. Or an obstacle from shoving his daughters in front of me. You are my family, and I will not be the reason you are in danger."

He could see she was begining to relax, but her voice was sharp as ever.

"Why should I believe you, nephew? How do I know this isn't some sort of ploy for me to lower my guard and strike when I am vulnerable."

Jon began to walk forward, his gaze darkening to match the intensity of hers.

"I've known you've been coming to this island for over a week now. Plenty of time to pack up and sail North if I wanted nothing from you, and plenty of time to set up a dozen ambushes in this castle. Instead I am here, giving you the only copy that proves who I am. You, me, and two others are the only others that know who I really am now, and I would slit the throats of the other two without hesitation if I thought they meant to use this against us. You are the heir to House Targaryen, and the Iron Throne is yours. I will support you in this, even if it means living as Jon Snow for the rest of my life. You can cast that only copy in the fire if you wish, but whatever you decide, it is your decision."

By the time he had finished talking, he had walked towards his Aunt till her back was up against the wall, though their gaze never broke. For what seemed like an eternity they stared at each other until Daenerys gave a short nod and a small smirk. She tossed the book away, not towards the fire, but rather the table where their unfinished meal lay. 

"We will discuss this tomorrow but what I want right now is for you to make good on your promise of spending the night between my thighs, nephew."

Jon smiled and reached down to her face, pulling her into a searing kiss as they stumbled their way to the bed, clothes falling off until it was just the two of them as the storm raged outside.

EURON

He had woken up from some sort of strange nightmare. He had been on his way to setting up a trap for those Dornish bastards, when that violent storm came out of nowhere and struck his ship, and then another ship had rammed into his. The oddest part was that he recognized the sails on the ship. They were his sails. The stranger thing was that some of the men he was fighting looked like his own crewman. In fact the last thing he remembered was watching one of his crewmen fighting what looked to be his exact twin.

Suddenly rough hands pulled him up and out of the cell he was shoved into. A cloth sack was pulled over his head, and he found himself being lead about a rocking ship, one that almost seemed familiar to his feet before entering a room and being thrown down to the ground. When the sack was pulled from his head, he found himself in his quarters on the Silence. Only somehow they had already redecorated, putting strange maps and devices all across the walls. He could even see a large blackened horn, though it looked to be half melted. What truly grabbed his attention was the man sitting at his desk. It wasn't the fact that he had taken what wasn't his, but rather the fact that the man looked just like him. The only difference was that his apparent twin was wearing what seemed to be smoky Valyrian armor, and had an eye patch over one of his eyes. The remaining one stared at him impassively for a moment before Euron felt the need to speak up,

"Well mother never told me I had a twin. At least I have the looks."

There was a blur of motion and searing pain on Euron's face as his twin leaped over the desk and plunged a gloved finger into his eye, twisting and ripping it out without saying a word while Euron screamed. His screams turned even higher when a mute shoved a burning coal into the hole, somewhat cauterizing the wound. Still his twin said nothing until the whimpering died down. Then he spoke, and Euron could hear his own voice, though it raspy and dark. He looked up to see that the man had what appeared to be burn scars on his lips and trailing down his throat.

"It would seem that all you have is your pointless quips. I, on the other hand, have seen the world. I have witnessed things you couldn't even possibly imagine, beings so powerful they are something else, something other. I have even felt the power of a dragon beneath me, and for a time their flames were mine. This time, however, I have far more important goals than taking one of those beasts under my control. Tell me, my apparent twin," he said as he placed an axe, the blade swirling with dark Valyrian steel, under Euron's throat, "What do you know about the Mother of Dragons, and the one who calls himself Jon Snow."


	2. The Broken Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Queen try to enjoy a simple dinner, but are thwarted by their advisers. Someone else on Dragonstone learns the truth about Jon, and Cersei makes a move that absolutely shatters Jon and Daenerys' plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also, as a side note. The comment section of this fic is not a battleground where you bitterly defend your head-canons or beliefs. I am all for respectful and mature conversations about differing opinions, but if I feel like it is turning into a screaming match, or is devolving into something like name-calling, I will stop it. We need to be here for each other, not at each other's throats because we have opposing ideas.

DAENERYS

They made quite the pair, her hidden nephew and herself, as they walked into the dining room of Dragonstone. It had been a little over a week since the two had first met on the beach, and had spent most of that time in each other's company, be it in her chambers or his. Daenerys was even able to take a quick look through her lover's somewhat simple wardrobe, had found a well made cloak and tunic of dark black and grey, and had convinced him to wear it to the dinner tonight. She had chosen a darker color dress, with a light grey cloak over her shoulder to match with his outfit. Both of their advisers all stood up and gave short bows to their prospective monarchs, though Daenerys did not fail to notice the looks that Olenna and Tyrion shared. She chose to ignore them and instead spoke with Jon and Arya, listening to their tales of running around Winterfell. It was strange to see her friend Arya sound so carefree and relaxed, as opposed to the colder near assassin that she usually portrayed, but Jon seemed to pull that side out of her. The happy dinner continued on for a time, until the peace was ruined when the Queen of Thorns leaned forward and said to her in a voice that reached the table,

"Have you decided whether or not you will accept my offer and take Willas as your Consort, your Grace? It would be a good match and would certainly help secure your reign upon the Seven Kingdoms."

Daenerys smirked, and let the table see her eyes drift over towards Jon, who had sat still and was staring just as heavily at her as she to him, a grin on his face as well. The Queen kept her gaze on her nephew as she replied,

"A far better and smarter option has presented itself, Lady Olenna. Why gain the loyalty of a kingdom already pledged to me, when I can secure four without a drop of blood?"

The room was silent as they glanced back and forth between the two monarchs, whose gaze never wavered from each other. Marriage had been one of the first things they had discussed when they came up for air that following morning. It had made sense before Jon had revealed his true heritage to her, and now even more so. The Targaryen claims to the throne would be united by them joining hands in matrimony, and they would rule together. It was the portly man, Wylis Manderly, Daenerys believed, who spoke up hesitantly,

"Have you and the Dragon Queen agreed to this match, your Grace?"

Jon glanced over to the heir to White Harbor, nodding once. Daenerys held back her grin of satisfaction. Apparently when Jon had left for Dragonstone, Wyman Manderly had attempted to stow his granddaughter, Wylis' eldest, Wynafryd upon Jon's ship, hoping the long boat ride would convince Jon to join their houses. Fortunately for him, Ghost had quickly sniffed out the girl, and Jon had promptly returned her back to shore, with a threat to betroth her to a Wildling if Manderly ever tried a thing like that again. She pulled herself back from that thought as Jon finished his reply.

"Once the capitol is taken, we will wed under the Faith of the Seven to appease the South, and then once more in the Godswood of Winterfell. The Queen shall rule the South, and I the North, until our heir comes of age and fully reunites the Seven Kingdoms."

A pang of hurt and somewhat frustration coursed through Daenerys, and she steadfastly ignored the sharp glance that Tyrion gave her. Somehow and for whatever reason Jon seemed to have no doubts that her barrenness was untrue, and seemed dead set on proving the witch wrong. A part of her did hope he was right, but she would hold back on that hope for now. Too much pain and too much loss had conditioned her to not hold on too tightly to delicate things such as hope. To ignore the feelings threatening to surface, she turned to her cousin and asked in a sharper tone.

"You have received responses from the Stormlands, cousin?"

Edric gave a small grimace and nodded once. He almost reflectively looked to where Ser Estermont sat silently, but reigned in his habitual instinct in time. That had been a lesson Daenerys was glad that had taken hold. All it had taken was a reminder that he was to be Lord Baratheon, and that if he looked to someone else to guide the Stormlands, so would Daenerys.

"It goes better than we had hoped, though none of it is truly good news. A few of the houses, such as the Selmy, Tarth, Estermont, and Penrose have all answered favorably, but none have committed so far."

"Why is that?" asked Daenerys coldly.

It was Estermont who answered,

"Queen Cersei and Lord Tywin were quite prudent and effective in removing King Robert's bastards from the Realm, and made sure the people knew of it, your Grace. There may be hope in the Stormlands that the letters are true, but there is significant and well placed doubt."

"Most of that doubt would vanish if Lord Edric would but show his face in the Stormlands. I saw your father for only a short time in Winterfell, and even I can recognize you in him."

Edric gave a smile and nodded towards her betrothed, and the dinner would have continued peacefully had Ellaria Sand, her eyes never faltering in her hateful gaze towards Tyrion or the Stormlanders, spat out,

"Yes, all you would have to do is gain a great deal of weight, become drunk, and kill some babes, and none would question you are your father's son."

Both Edric and the rest of the Stormlanders bristled at the talk, and Estermont growled back in return.

"It was war, Lady Sand, and soldiers lose control sometimes, though I will not defend the likes of the Mountain or Lorch. But King Robert gave no such order, no matter what your late Prince liked to say."

"Yet he still smiled upon the corpses of Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys, as well as the body of their mother, when they were presented to him," spoke out Jon, his gaze not lifting from his plate, "He smiled and rewarded their murderers instead of punishing them. Lord Stark told Robb and I that story the day we were old enough to know what had happened during the Rebellion. Justified beginnings or not, it should have never ended with the slaughter of innocent children."

"Hear, hear." exclaimed Ellaria as she raised her glass towards the Northern King.

At that point Jon looked over at the Dornish retinue, some of them looking far too openly at him to Daenerys' displeasure. His mouth was pulled into a grim line as he called out to them.

"I'm curious, Lady Ellaria, you are quick to call the Sack an atrocious crime, where cousins murdered cousins, and innocent children died in their parents arms. Tell me, with that in mind, how do you view your coup against Prince Doran and his son, as well as the murder of Myrcella Lannister?"

The temperature of the room dropped almost instantly as the Sand Snakes sat in shock and stared at Jon. One of them said in a low voice,

"You dare think to compare what."

"I don't dare to think, I do think. You betrayed and murdered your liege and stabbed your cousin and heir in the back, while brutally killing an innocent child who died in her parent's arms. From where I'm standing, I don't see much difference between what the Lannisters did twenty years ago, and what you did to House Martell, your own family."

For a moment everyone in the entire dining hall was deathly silent. Daenerys looked over at her Dornish allies in confusion, though it quickly turned to a rage when she saw the flash of guilt cross the face of one of the Sand Snakes, Tyene she believed. Before she could open her mouth, one of the other more brazen Sand Snakes, Obara, moved her hand towards a dinner knife while glaring at Jon. She stopped suddenly when the low growl of Ghost rumbled through the hall, his warm breath right at her ear. Jon looked not at Obara, but rather Ellaria, and said in the coldest tone Daenerys had ever heard.

"If your children draw steel on me one more time, I shall do the same, and kill them."

This time it was Daenerys who found her voice first before any more could speak.

"Lady Ellaria, you and yours have just threatened my betrothed, a man I have exchanged guest rights with, and if what he has said is true, done far worse. My Unsullied will escort you all to your chambers, where you will wait until I speak with you next."

"Your Grace?"

"Question me again, and you can wait for me in the cells." snapped Daenerys.

Dinner was finished quite quickly after that, the Tyrells and Baratheons quick to end their meals and scurry away. A sharp look at Varys bid him to stay in his seat, and he began to uncomfortably squirm under the gaze of Daenerys and Jon, as well as Arya. For a moment she looked at the man, content to not speak for a time till she began to see sweat drop down his bald face. 

"I am curious, my lord Varys. You have the reputation of a master spy, one that can learn things happening all across the world while you stay in the center of your web. So it is confusing that my betrothed, a man who has never been to Dorne, could know of something that happened there, while you on the other hand were in the very location itself. I will ask you this once. Did you know?"

With his slumping shoulders, Daenerys scowled at the man as he began to speak,

"I was aware of their actions. I simply believed that your need for allies in Westeros outweighed the types of allies."

It was Jon who lashed out,

"So you would fill your Queen's ranks with oathbreakers and kinslayers then? She already has the disadvantage of bringing Essosi forces and her father's memory to the people of Westeros, you would damn her further? You fool."

"Enough," called out Daenerys before Jon could rise up against the man, "Lord Varys my trust in your abilities is severely shaken. You will be given a chance to earn that trust back by finding a suitable replacement for the ruling House of Dorne. After the capitol is taken, we will give them justice for the murders of their Prince and his son as well. I would start working on that now."

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other for a long second before Arya quietly asked,

"How did you know that Jon?"

Once again Jon deflected the question about the skills of his spy network, though Daenerys had asked many a time.

"People talk, and if you listen in the right circles, you can hear a lot of things. If you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need to see to before I retire for the night."

Daenerys smiled and nodded, knowing she would find him again at her door later on, and soon it was just her and her friend Arya, who sat there in silence before she turned to Daenerys.

"He's different. The Jon I knew could never tell a lie, nor would he so easily threaten to kill anybody. It's like he's a completely opposite person from who he was before."

"He grew up, Arya, as did we all. Life has a way of changing you, sometimes for the worst, and in some cases for the better."

Arya scoffed,

"You think my brother has changed for the better?"

Daenerys nodded and stood up,

"He seems to be a far more interesting and capable person than the one you have described. Shall I see you in the morning for our usual spar?"

Arya nodded, but then gave a short grin as she walked away from Daenerys.

"Alright, your Grace, but try and see if you can get some sleep tonight."

She was gone before Dany could reply. Shaking her head, the Queen looked towards the seat that had remained empty the entire dinner, though a now cold and untouched plate still sat there. Frowning, she picked it up and made her way over to the library where she knew the missing dinner guest would be. She found her once again buried around a pile of open books and parchment and knocked once against the the side of a wooden shelf. As Quaithe glanced up, the air around her lacquered mask shimmered and her true face revealed itself. 

"Ah, niece, for what reasons do I owe the pleasure?"

Daenerys smiled and sat down next to her, placing the plate of food on an open spot on the table, ignoring the roll of Shiera's eyes.

"You know I don't need food as often as you do."

"True, but now at least you have it nearby should you chose to eat."

Shiera shook her head before lowering it, and Daenerys could have sworn she heard a hitch in her voice as the sorceress replied,

"Choices, something I once had far too many of. And what did that get me? Brother killing brother, hatred, scorn, and war."

It was odd for her to be so open about her past, but Daenerys chose not to press further. Instead she looked towards the books spread around them, taking interest in their titles.

"I didn't know that Dragonstone had so many books about the Long Night and the White Walkers."

"They didn't, at least not until your brother Rhaegar. He was very interested in them, some would say too interested. Thankfully his son has a bit of restraint and not blind fanaticism towards the topic. Oh, you can stop that shocked look on your face, I am a sorceress, of course I know who Jon Stark really is. I could practically taste the dragonblood in his veins in the air when we arrived."

"We should tell him, let him know that we are not alone."

"Not yet. My secret I have entrusted to you and to you alone, because it was necessary. When it is time, I will reveal myself to Jon. In the meantime, I have some books to read, and you should find your betrothed."

With that Shiera sat back down and buried her face in a large tome, effectively shutting Daenerys out as she took her leave. Though right before Daenerys left the small room, she heard her voice call out.

"Daenerys, don't do what I did. If he truly is your choice, make it and never let go."

JON

"I must say, Ser Barristan, that was quite the spar. I haven't been tested like that for quite some time."

He and the older Kingsguard were making their way down the steps towards the beach, loyal Ghost trailing behind them. Daenerys had asked to see him there that morning after he had sparred, and had only said to dress warmly.

"It was a good match, your Grace. Did you learn your skills at Winterfell?"

Jon shook his head as they continued walking.

"No, for the most part I learned to fight by fighting for my life against and with the wildlings. Sparring and hacking at a training dummy were very rare in my training."

"It is always difficult to take a life," said Barristan quietly as he glanced over at Jon, "I know many a great warrior who has hated the battle simply for that reason."

Jon was quiet as they continued walking for a little bit more, before pausing at a flatter part of the stairs, looking out into the ocean and down towards the beach.

"I am proud of the skill I have, that I can easily admit. It's something that I have earned through my work and dedication, not given to me by anyone. The killing I do not regret, though sometimes I wish there could be a better way."

The smile on Barristan's face was wide and far too happy for it too be about such a thing as Jon's stance on killing. He felt the hair on his neck raise as the old knight began to laugh quietly to himself, and stepped back, asking in a confused tone,

"What seems to be so funny?"

"In truth, your Grace, it is a very serious matter, though I do find it amusing as to how obvious your parentage is once a proper look or even one conversation is had with you."

Jon looked over at the old knight sharply, his hand almost instinctually moving to his sword, and he could feel Ghost tense behind them through their shared bond. He knew that without a doubt he could best the Kingsguard in front of him if it came down to the fight. Barristan Selmy fought and sparred with honor and dignity, whilst Jon fought to live. He wouldn't let the man try to use some old oath to swear to him instead. Thankfully all of his fears seemed to be laid to rest at the next words coming from the man's mouth,

"I am glad my, our queen has family once more. It has been something she has always hoped for for so long now."

"How did you figure it out."

Barristan motioned towards his face.

"It's true your looks favor your lady mother, though to those who spent time in the company of the prince, his features are easy to see as well. The way you move gracefully in battle, as well as your character point to him as well. I did not know for certain until last night when I heard you sing to the Queen in her chambers. You have your father's voice."

Jon relaxed a bit and leaned forward against the stone wall.

"Ser Jaime said the same thing. It's how he recognized me at the Twins. We had a good laugh about King Robert not knowing."

Ser Barristan frowned and adjusted his stance, leading Jon to sigh in frustration.

"I know from Dany that she always wants you to speak your mind, and I am of the same opinion. What is it?"

"We were under the impression that Jaime is your prisoner, and that you tortured him for information on Casterly Rock.

Jon shook his head. He wasn't yet to tell Barristan about his spies, nor how they worked. Wargs were viewed differently across Westeros, but his greatest advantage was that the South had never even heard of them. Everyone never checked to see if there was a bird or rat nearby when they started talking. They continued walking towards the beach

"Truth be told, I've not had to torture Jaime for any information. He's given it freely of his own accord. He is still my prisoner though, and we both know I will not hesitate to send Cersei his fingers or even his head if that is what needed. But in the meantime, he and I have had many a talk about the past and my father."

"Should you wish to hear more, I'd be happy to tell you as well. Now I believe the Queen is waiting for us."

As they made it to the beach, they could see Daenerys walking out of a large cave, her three dragons following close behind. Briefly Jon wondered if that cave also had dragonglass like the ones he had found on the other side of the island, before deciding to let the dragons have that bit. As always their mother was beautiful, and for a moment all Jon wanted to do was stare, and then drag her back inside the cave from whence she came out of. He shook his head and kicked his legs around to adjust himself, not failing to notice the smirk and blush on his Aunt's cheek. To control himself, he decided to look over at the dragons instead. Drogon glanced his way with a curious indifference, before gazing out to the skies of his domain. Rhaegal seemed to be assessing him one second, then failing to even notice him the next. Viserion however, was nearly shaking in excitement as they neared. Jon could almost feel the pale dragon's emotions ripple outwards from him, and reached out with his mind's eye, attempting to touch the vast expanse that was fire made flesh.

All at once he was instantly consumed with the roaring flames, though he felt no heat. It was a comforting presence, but one of two very different types of comfort. The first reminding Jon of his time before the Wall, when he and his now cousins would huddle together around the fireplace, arranging their cloaks and blankets into a small fort of sorts. The warmth of family and friendship, something that Jon knew both he and Viserion seemed to strive for, and find in Daenerys. The second warmth was one that Jon had felt much more recently, and to be honest, far more frequent than the warmth of family. It was the hot blood of an enemy bursting from their body, their life force draining out and coating his body. The feeling of rage and wrath upon the battlefield, of tearing into all that would oppose them and watching them scream and die. It was the beast within that he felt in Viserion, the same beast that he carried inside his soul that helped him tear a bloody path through the Westerlands and beyond, cutting down any who would oppose them. 

He pulled back in time to see Dany looking at him oddly for a moment, before speaking up.

"As I just asked you, King Jon. Would you like to ride a dragon today?"

BLOODRAVEN

"My Queen, dragons have been spotted flying in the bay."

It was strange seeing the throne room decorated with so many lions, instead of the dragon skulls. It was also far too empty than normal, but that would make sense with Cersei's paranoia. Brynden wasn't sure who had seen more daggers in the dark, Aerys or his apparent heir Cersei. Her mind was so broken and simple that it was almost too easy for him to watch and interfere with her commands. His nephew may believe that it was Jaime that held Cersei's hand from attacking the North, and that was true to a degree, but it was also Brynden's cold icy claw that kept her paranoid and hiding within the confines of the Red Keep. As the insufferable rat Qyburn kept talking, he could feel Cersei respond with some question but Qyburn shook his head,

"No, your Grace, they are not within range of the scorpions."

Brynden glanced over across the sea with his third eye in time to see his nephew and niece flying over the bay, bright grins on their faces. Jon smiled the most of the two as his dragon flew close to the sea and spun around a few times. The familiar feelings of jealousy rose within Brynden, but he pushed them aside with ease. He had had decades of ignoring his wants and desires for House Targaryen, and now they had returned. The two had been intimate with each other and had already made plans for marriage. A babe was not yet on the way, but he was certain with the amount of times they joined together that a child would happen soon enough. The seven kingdoms belonged to House Targaryen once more, save for King's Landing. The siege would begin shortly, and the Lannisters would fall. Vaguely he felt Cersei walking with Qyburn through the quiet and empty halls, but ignored her. She was no longer a threat and now insignificant. Even with her pathetic plan to use the ...

Suddenly Brynden could hear a loud scream echo throughout the room. With a start he realized it came from his cave beyond the wall, and not from the dragons. It was the crippled boy. His eyes were glazed over and sightless, dark blue liquid filling and pouring out of his mouth and eyes and ears and nose. A foul stench of death and decay filled the cave as Brynden stared in confusion at the sight. He had still been draining the boy's potent blood to fuel his spells, and was doing so in a way to keep him alive for as long as painfully possible. This should not have happened. One of the Children walked into the room and began to poke and prod at the lifeless corpse beneath him. They pulled their hand back in shock once they touched the blue liquid, and Brynden could see the burn marks on their fingers already.

"Another has made it to this world somehow. Your first failure."

If Brynden's blood could run colder, it would have. For a moment he stared in shock at the Children, their feature's expressionless. The Euron from this world was a joke and no threat at all, but the Euron that Brynden had trained was a monster on par with the Others.

"What is his purpose here?"

It had been almost twenty years since Brynden had felt fear. It had come when he watched Rhaegar and his children die in King's Landing, and was faced with the possibility of only the already unstable Viserys as the sole remaining member of House Targaryen. His fear had been laid to rest once his nephew and niece had been born, but he still remembered it. The fear that everything he had ever worked for, all of his plans and sins, would be for nothing. But now, with the three words that the Children spoke to him, Brynden Rivers felt a fear that burned bright and cold.

"He sent him."

Without hesitating one second, Brynden reentered Cersei mind, turning her body away from the path she was walking on. A quick question using her mouth confirmed that the dragons had been spotted flying away from the city and back toward Dragonstone. Instead he brought Cersei farther down into the sewers underneath the Red Keep. In truth, he had been shocked and alarmed when he found what Cersei had been planning, but hadn't though much of it. He had control over her mind, and could stop the order from happening. Even when she began to stockpile more of the substance after her brother was captured, he let it happen. Warging into her mind had broken her, and Brynden didn't care what she did when her shattered mind could form thoughts. Now though, he was glad she had had the madness to continue this project of hers. It would make taking the city that much easier. And House Targaryen needed to take the city and the rest of Westeros as soon as possible, especially with the newest enemy arriving. He had to find more magic to contact Shiera, seeing as the blood of Bran Stark had already run dry.

"My Queen, I don't understand. I thought we had moved the wildfire to the outskirts of the city to trap the Targaryen's army. Why is there so much, oh by the Seven, your Majesty douse that torch immediately!"

Brynden did nothing of the sort, and neither did Cersei. As he stared at the hundreds of barrels dripping their green substance, he allowed himself to ponder over everything he had done for House Targaryen and for King's Landing. All the lies, the deceits, the betrayals, the murders. He remembered Daemon's look of shock as the arrows pierced him and his sons, the look of revulsion upon Daeron's face when he learned what he had done for him. He remembered the bitter rage of Aegor, a brother he had once loved even though Shiera stood between them, cursing and screaming at him as his blade cut deep into his face. He remembered Maekar looking at him in fear. He remembered the look of confusion on Aenys' face as the gold cloaks seized him. He remembered everything he had done for House Targaryen, and looked upon his work with pride. He may not be a true born Targaryen, but he had their blood, and they were his family. Daemon and Aegor wanted more, but Brynden and Shiera were content with what they had. His only regret was that he had not asked Shiera one more time. Perhaps he still could. But for now he had his duty first and foremost, and with that that thought Cersei dropped the lit torch.

JON

The sound of a low and deep rumble began to slowly build up behind him and a cold chill in his mind drew Jon's gaze back. Viserion stopped as well, prompting Dany and Drogon to follow suit. They were high enough and far enough away to almost cover King's Landing with their hand, but Jon was certain the noise came from the city. Before he could call over to Daenerys, a roar of green flame shot out from underneath the Red Keep, almost reaching a few hundred feet in the air. Jon and Daenerys could only watch in shock as dozens upon dozens of colossal explosions of wildfire consumed all of King's Landing before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek:  
> "I'll not sit on that fucking throne for one second until every last one of these people are safe, Lord Tyrion. The King and I will continue searching for survivors, and I am ordering our forces to do the same. Any coronation can happen after, if there even is a throne room left."


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me make one thing very clear before any questions come up. I AM NOT QUITTING WRITING JONERYS. I will continue writing until the very end, but unfortunately, I will not be continuing this story. There are a multitude of reasons, and some of them are personal and I will not be sharing those, but I can tell you this much. I have no interest in continuing this story, seeing as it 1. depends on the Showverse and 2. Follows the same canon plot of Jon and Dany vs the Army of the Dead that has been done a thousand times before, even though I could bring a few unique twists to it if I wanted to. But I don't. I like canon divergence and Alternate Universe because they're different, and I don't like it when the AU circles back to canon events. After s8 I wanted nothing to do with the showverse, and I do not want to write anything that even remotely relies on or reminds me of s8. 
> 
> This has been something I have been thinking about for a long time, and I am not making this decision lightly. I already feel bad for quitting this fic, but as the writer, I no longer have any interest in continuing it, nor do I wish it to be continued by anyone else.
> 
> I understand if you're upset, and believe me, all of you were such great inspiration for this fic, and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your support, and hopefully your understanding as well. Written below are my notes for the remainder of this fic as a parting gift to you all, to let you know what my plans were for this series. I hope you all enjoy it, even if it isn't the story version.

Cold Remains the Same Series Finale Notes

CHAPTER 3  
J&D land on Dragonstone, Dany freaking out about casualties, Jon trying to hold it together. Tyrion comes out and throws blame on anyone but Cersei, goes too far with Targaryen Madness, Jon punches him. Dany throws him out of her council and trusted circle. At Painted Table, Olenna steps up and starts up PR campaign with Varys. Jarrick comes in and reveals there are still survivors, J&D decide to send relief forces to the city to get them out, wargs will search for groups and point them out. Barristan mentions using Duskendale or Driftmark as either are big enough. After meeting, Jarrick says a Warg made Cersei do it, but it wasn't one of theirs.  
Week or so later, Jon is threatening Lord Renfred Rykker of Duskendale to stop complaining about refugees, or he will find a new lord of Duskendale. Rykker mentions increased population is starting more riots and he needs more men. Jon walks through city and meets up with Arya. Both talk about the horrors of KL, and also how much of a hero Dany was, going into burning buildings and pulling people out, everyone loves her. Dany is still at KL looking for survivors with Ghost sniffing them out. Jon and Arya go to tent city outside walls, see man with eyepatch and hammer stopping potential thieves. It's Gendry, Arya breaks cold facade and hugs him. Eye's not gone, just a scar from spear got close. Jon recognizes who Gendry is and brings him with them. Meets up with Edric Storm and tense meeting with half-brothers, but Edric gives letter to Jon. He reads it and says they need to tell Daenerys.  
Varys POV. Few weeks later, KL survivors have been successfully relocated. Focus is now on rest of 7k, mainly Stormlands and Reach. Lannister Loyalists have taken over Storm's End, and the Stormlords want it back and are willing to meet with Edric. Jon agrees to bring Northern army with them to aid in the siege. In the Reach, most of the rebel houses have abandoned Tarly, but he is still pressing on with rest of forces to Highgarden. One dragon should be enough to stop him, and Daenerys is going there. Jon mentions Sam and Randyll. Daenerys tells Tyrion he is going with Jon and it is his last chance to prove himself, Varys worried about Tyrion's loyalties. Varys however, is committed to Jon and Dany after seeing them do so much for the people. Listens in on J&D planning on meeting at Highgarden and then Oldtown for the wedding, before heading off.

CHAPTER 4  
Jon and Edric's are at Tarth, planning attack on Storm's End. Edric and Estermont want to lay siege to the gates, Jon wants to use Davos to sneak in through the bay. Tyrion suggests using both ideas, having Jon lead the army at the gates while Davos smuggles in Edric and his men to take the castle while it is focused on the front. Both sides agree, and they go to prepare. Gendry offers to join his younger brother, and Edric is interested and Jon approves, Tyrion notices Estermonts discomfort with Gendry. Tyrion walks over and finds Estermont. Starts talking about how close Gendry and Jon are, and how easy it would be to make Gendry a Baratheon. Says they need to get rid of Jon and Gendry so that Edric can marry Daenerys. Estermont surprised at this, and Tyrion says it's what needs to be done, but really he just wants revenge for Casterly Rock and Jaime. Estermont mentions Queen's probable pregnancy, Tyrion outright says he would get rid of the babe, and Estermont agrees to think on it and leaves.  
Jon, Edric, and Gendry walking through the camp, talking about importance of family. Jon mentions Baratheon sister in the Vale, Edric and Gendry want to meet her. Edric speak of marital alliances for the Stormlands, makes mention of Sansa, Jon says it is her choice and only hers. Messenger arrives for Edric, tells him something, Edric turns to Jon and says they need to speak with Estermont now.  
Tyrion walking through captured Storm's End, noticing somber moods of everyone as they pass by. Thinks it's because Jon is dead. Walks into main hall to see Jon very much alive, and very angry. Estermont laughs that Tyrion thought he would trust a Lannister over a Stark. Jon calls him Lord of nothing and no one, and cuts both his hands off for his treason. The rest he is saving for Daenerys, and after the wounds are bound, Tyrion finds himself knocked out before hearing Jon command everyone to send representatives to Oldtown for the wedding.

CHAPTER 5  
Daenerys making her way through Highgarden, in shock of the news the Maester just gave her. She thought the dragon flight made her nauseous, but she is pregnant. Walks into Margaery, they begin talking. Margaery mentions how Jon's plan with Lannisters vs Tyrells opened Olenna's eyes to Cersei early, and how she got Margaery out of there. She still feels bad for the decoy, Loras, and her father. Margaery no longer wishes to be The Queen anymore, Dany thinks of irony of her old plan to have Margaery birth the heirs, grateful she doesn't have to do it. Talk turns to the Tarlys. Daenerys had just executed Randyll with Drogon for his treason. Dickon chose to side against father once he learned of what he did to Sam, but he's still a hostage. Jon shows up with heavily bandaged Tyrion, and reveals his treason. Dany also reveals her pregnancy, and gives Tyrion to the Dothraki to execute, eventually. His screams can be heard from the dothraki camp for a few days. Jon and Dany spend some time bonding more in Highgarden and celebrating pregnancy reveal. Willas talks with Jon about Sansa, Jon refuses to agree to any match unless Sansa approves of it, it's her choice. Due to her stepping up and being loyal, Olenna is named as Daenerys' new Hand, Olenna is speechless for once, but quickly agrees. Talk of pirate activity around the Westerlands and nearing Reach Coast, J&D decide to deal with it after the wedding and travel there.

CHAPTER 6  
Wedding time in Oldtown, nearly all major named characters are there. Jon is daydreaming about Daenerys as the Northern Lords are (surprise) whining and complaining about southerners and Targaryens. Jon makes a big deal of asking their permission to have a glass of wine, and shuts them down. He's the king, and if they have an issue with their upcoming Queen, Jon will see them in the training yard, and he will use live steel. As they leave, Sansa mentions the validity of some of their complaints, as well as the fact that Jon was only supposed to be in Dragonstone scouting and mining, not bedding and wedding. Jon is annoyed at her at first, but Sansa is in agreement with Jon in this, she is just thinking things through from the political angle. Jon wonders if she is able to think of it as his sister, and she responds that as his sister, she is very happy for him. Talk turns to Willas Tyrell, Sansa is interested in him and they've been talking. Arya shows up, says Daenerys is almost ready. Awkward but nice reunion with Sansa and Arya, bit of tension though.  
Daenerys floating on clouds practically, getting ready for wedding. She's happy, and is focusing on that instead the shifty sounding Grandmaester speaking with her about doubts of AotD. Looks out to see the three dragons casually flying around each other in the bay. Nearby Maester makes a comment about how the Citadel would very much appreciate to study the dragons up close and personal. Shiera and Barristan both look uncomfortable at this, Dany notices. Dismisses maester and asks for their truth. Barristan said that Aerys and even Rhaegar believed that the Maesters might have been involved in anti dragon/magic campaign, and Shiera confirms that Summerhall was a set up to kill Targaryens, not hatch dragons. They can't do much now, but afterwards Daenerys wants to limit the power of the Citadel.  
J&D are marrying by the Seven in Oldtown, with plans for a Old Gods wedding at Winterfell. They only have eyes for each other during the ceremony, which is outside on a terrace. Finally, they say the words and kiss, right as Greyjoy ships enter the harbor, with the Silence leading them, and they begin firing upon Oldtown. J&D jump on the dragons and fly out to destroy the Silence. As they near it, Book!Euron blows on Dragonbinder, and Rhaegal twitches and turns on Viserion and Drogon.

CHAPTER 7  
Dance of the Dragons above Oldtown. The Hightower gets knocked over during the fight and crashes near the wedding party, while Ironborn raiders begin to sack the city. Brief moment of Jon vs Euron, but Euron startles Jon (and nearby Dany) with knowledge of who Jon really is, and their interactions in the bookverse, before leaping on controlled Rhaegal (he is still fighting magical bond) and flies away with ships leaving harbor. The named character death toll is pretty high. Sansa, Gilly, Olenna, Little Sam, Manderly, Umbers, Varys, Ellaria Sand, and many others. Nearly every Politically Focused character is dead. Jon wants to just hunt Rhaegal and Euron down and kill them, Dany wants to try and save him, big argument. Shiera shows up, does spell, and the three of them are talking to Bloodraven in his cave. Jon sees Bran and rushes to him, realizes what Bloodraven did to Bran, and is pissed. Bloodraven tells the two that he has learned of Euron's plan, and how he is working for the Others. Jon reveals to Dany that he's from Bookverse, Dany shocked. No time for that, Euron has the Horn of Jorumund, and Jon worries that he means to knock the Wall down. Brynden says that's stupid and impossible, but he can take away the magic defending the Wall. All he needs is to make it to the Fist of the First Men, where the ritual (Bloodraven goes into more detail here) can be performed to "turn off" the Wall's magical defenses. Jon and Dany return to themselves, and order the survivors North to prepare for AotD, as they fly towards the Wall and the Fist.

CHAPTER 8  
Flying to Fist, stops in fields nearby. Jon and Dany have talk about Bookverse, Jon says he's still him, and Dany agrees. Wonders if the Bookverse Dany would fall for him, Dany thinks so. Dragons make it to Fist of the First Men, snow has been cleared to reveal runic carvings on the ground, all glowing. Euron is cutting Rhaegal and is bleeding him onto the runes, lighting them up. Fight scene. Jon and Viserion get the drop on Rhaegal, almost kill him, but Dany begs him not to, and he stops the killing blow just in time. Dragonbinder is destroyed by Drogon, and Rhaegal returns to them. Jon and Dany vs Euron. Dany is decent with a sword, but not on level with Jon, but they both manage to defeat Euron. Before they can kill him, he blows upon the Horn of Winter, the runic carvings blind everyone, ground shakes, and the sky screams. Jon cuts off Euron's head, but it's too late. Jon and Dany make their way to the edge of the Fist to see an Uncountable Army of wights all around them. They begin marching South towards the Wall, and J&D realize that it's just a Wall now, with no magic defending it. Small but decent sized group of Wights and White Walkers break off from the army and begin to charge the Fist with Jon and Dany alone on it.

End of FIRE BURNS JUST AS BRIGHT.

PART 3 NOTES

\-- Few months later, Siege of the Wall is under full swing. All of 7K is defending fully manned and rebuilt Castles on the Wall. Jon at Castle Black discussing rumors of killing walkers and wights dying too, tells knights with Valyrian steel to focus on them. Dragons not being used because they are still recovering from Euron and arrows from wight army at Fist. Dany makes a surprise arrival, j&d get some alone time, talk about baby. Jon wants her to go to Dragonstone, Dany wants to stay here, says he is needed at Winterfell, Shiera and Bloodraven have found something out. Wights attack Wall right then, barely manage to push them back. Jon and Jaime talking with other commanders, realize that all of the offensive pushes by the Wights have directly coincided when Daenerys is at the Wall, and they are focusing on the castle she's in. They're trying to get to her.

\-- At Winterfell, Shiera and Brynden (speaking through Heart Tree) reveal that the NK does want Daenerys, more specifically, their son. He wants to turn the baby into a WW because the combined bloodline will make him the perfect heir. Says he will always know where the baby is no matter what. Only way to kill NK is threefold. He needs to be stabbed through the heart and through the shard of dragonglass with a Valyrian steel sword while he is pinned against a Heart Tree (not weirwood tree, Heart Tree) and then the tree must be burned to ashes with a dragon. Trinity of Dragonglass, Dragon Steel, and Dragon Fire. They need to let the AotD through, WF has the only Heart Tree.

\-- Sam is pissed at deaths of Gilly and Little Sam. Turns out, the falling debris that killed them both was when Drogon and Dany knocked into the Tower, so he blames her. He and Jon argue, and Jon demands he say nothing, but Sam still reveals truth to all of Winterfell, and Jon has to come clean about his parentage. Fortunately nothing really bad happens, the Army of the Dead is the far bigger concern. Jon then sends Sam up to the Wall as part of the defense force, but everyone (including Sam) knows its a death sentence. Jon even says that he will kill Sam if he returns to WF.

\-- AotD eventually make their way past the Wall (freezing sea by Eastwatch and straight up overwhelming other castles. Marching here towards WF, all civilians evacuated from North. Battle for WF goes pretty well at first, Dragons are active and dodging spears. Jon vs NK in the Godswood with his makeshift KG, Jon manages to pin NK down and pierce his heart with Longclaw and dragons burn Godswood Heart Tree down. Smoke clears and NK is still there, looking a little weaker than before, but not dead like he should be. Pulls longclaw out of chest, and flees battle. There Must Always Be a Stark in WF comes into play, and since Rickon wasn't there, the Heart Tree was just another Weirwood Tree)

\-- Jon in shock, doesn't notice Arya attacking him. It's Wight!Arya, she died from blow from WW during the fight. Jon ignores blows from Arya and manages to kill nearby WW, and Wight!Arya falls too. Jon brings her to Kinvara and demands to bring her back, she can't. Once a person becomes a Wight, their soul is gone for good. Arya is gone. Wight army overwhelms WF, and Dany has to drag shellshocked Jon and Arya's corpse onto Drogon and away

\-- Army of the Living at Moat Cailin, Wights pursuing them and destroying everything else. Dany near birth, can't be moved. Everyone knows the NK is coming for her, multiple attempts to take and sacrifice her have been made and failed. Jon has blood eagle'd and flayed any that try or even say such things. Rickon died when Wight army overwhelmed White Harbor. Jon is pretty sure the AotD have surrounded them and are in the Riverlands. NK shows up and attacks Moat Calin, right as Daenerys goes into labor.

\-- Moat Cailin has fallen, NK is inside. Dany has found a bed and is in the middle of labor, Jon and other major fighters are outside the room in the open courtyard, when NK shows up. Think of Infinity War, when Thanos shows up in Wakanda and the Avengers have to defend Vision. NK and WW take them on in the Courtyard, this looks like it is the Final Fight, and it is epic, but the NK wins. Rhaegal, Viserion, Barristan, Jaime, Howland, Tormund, Grey Worm, Brienne, Nymeria, and Ghost all fall, and Jon is wounded badly. Suddenly, Jon hears the cries of his newborn son and Daenerys cries as well and has a second wind, and the fight continues. Jon vs NK, this has to be the final fight. Inside the room, Shiera does a spell and sacrifices herself, and Longclaw begins to glow outside. Jon knocks the NK to the ground and almost beheads him, but he moves just in time for Longclaw to take an eye from the NK. It's an "All that for a drop of blood?" scene, as the NK retreats and raises the makeshift KG into his wights around Jon. He and Dany and their newborn barely manage to get on Drogon and fly away.

\-- The Living have lost, and the Dead are swarming into the rest of Westeros. The only named characters that are left are Jon, Dany, Drogon, and their baby.

\-- Jon and Dany on the Isle of Faces with their son, Aemon. They have one last play, and neither wants to do it. Soft moment of wanting to flee to Essos somewhere, anywhere but here, but they know they can't. Harrenhal has fallen to the dead and the God's Eye is surrounded. One last night together, and then the NK shows up for the baby. Daenerys pretends to be willing to give Aemon to NK, Jon and Drogon nowhere to be seen, until Jon jumps up from dug hole in the ground and pins the NK against the Heart Tree, piericing his heart with Longclaw, as Drogon looms above the tree. However the NK has prepared for this, and runs Jon through with his sword as well, holding Jon to him. This is their only chance though, and Jon tells Daenerys to do it. The last thing Jon sees is Aemon and Daenerys, and the last thing he hears is Dracarys.

\-- Jon wakes up in the cave beyond the wall, Brynden is there. He's back in the bookverse somehow, even Bloodraven is surprised, This isn't an It Was all a Dream fic. Learns that showverse NK was defeated, but the Army of the Dead didn't collapse at his death. Army of near unkillable Wights spread throughout Westeros and killed everybody. Showverse Daenerys stayed in Westeros and tried to help, but her Heart wasn't in it, so eventually she gave up and took Aemon to Essos, where they lived there until Daenerys eventually passed away. Aemon lived a simple life, married a commoner and was a farmer in Essos. Westeros was completely dead, and the wights tried to cross to essos, but were pushed back for the most part. Brynden says that they would make it past about twenty years after Daenerys passed, and Essos would die as well. Jon is depressed, obviously, but Cold and Calculating Brynden tells him the more obvious truth. He has a second chance in the Bookverse. The Others are different, but at least Jon knows who he is and how to get the 7k ready. Jon has something else in mind, and Brynden agrees.

\-- Jon leaves Isle of Faces with new purpose. We find him eventually in Meereen, where Book Dany is holding court one last time, after returning from Dothraki. She sees him, orders everyone out. Book!Dany says line from showverse, and reveals she woke up one day with all the memories. Jon and Dany are finally reunited in Bookverse.

\-- Time-skip happens, setting is Dragonstone. Old grey haired Jon and Dany walking on beach, with their Adult children walking with them and young grandchildren playing around in the Sand. Multiple dragons of differing sizes are nearby, as well as Old Ghost and some young Direwolf pups. J&D wearing crowns, but that's not the focus. They have their family, and they have each other.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any detailed or specific questions about plot points, I would be happy to reveal them to you in the comment section.
> 
> I do not want this story to be picked up by someone else, and do not give my permission for that to happen. This fic is over. I absolutely and will always encourage writers to take inspiration from this story and write their own though.
> 
> I am writing my other stories, and I'm currently working on the plotting of a pretty major AU fic that I hope everyone will enjoy. I have currently made ONE change to canon events, and have been rewriting nearly 30 years of history because of it. To give you all a hint if you're interested, the working title so far for this idea is "Marriage at Harrenhal". I will of course also be hard at work on White Wolf in White Harbor
> 
> Once again, from the bottom of my heart, Thank You all Very Much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts or questions, please let me know.


End file.
